Mickey Mouse (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Mickey Mouse (or Mickey Mouse & Friends) is a Disney media series that follows the adventures of Mickey Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse who typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves. Mickey generally appears alongside his girlfriend Minnie Mouse, his pet dog Pluto, his friends Donald Duck, and Goofy, and his nemesis Pete, among others. Originally characterized as a mischievous antihero, Mickey's increasing popularity led to his being rebranded as an everyman, usually seen as a flawed, but adventurous hero. Mickey Mouse was created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at the Walt Disney Studios in 1928, and has become one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in the world, as well as the mascot of The Walt Disney Company. Mickey first was seen in a single test screening (Plane Crazy). Mickey officially debuted in the short film Steamboat Willie (1928), one of the first sound cartoons. He went on to appear in over 130 films, including The Band Concert (1935), Brave Little Tailor (1938), and Fantasia (1940). Mickey appeared primarily in short films, but also occasionally in feature-length films. Ten of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award in 1942. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Beginning in 1930, Mickey has also been featured extensively as a comic strip character. His self-titled newspaper strip, drawn primarily by Floyd Gottfredson, ran for 45 years. Mickey has also appeared in comic books and in television series such as The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1996) and others. He also appears in other media such as video games as well as merchandising, and is a meetable character at the Disney parks. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse Minniemouse..png|Minnie Mouse Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Daisy duck.png|Daisy Duck Chip and dale.png|Chip & Dale Clarabelle cow.png|Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar.png|Horace Horsecollar Ludwig.png|Ludwig Von Drake Mortimer mouse.png|Mortimer Mouse Clara Cluck.png|Clara Cluck José Carioca.png|José Carioca Panchito Pistoles.png|Panchito Pistoles Chief o'hara.png|Chief O'Hara Butch the bulldog.png|Butch the Bulldog Gus Goose.png|Gus Goose Locations Mickey's house.png|Mouseton Enchanted Forest.png|Enchanted Forest Music *"[[Mickey Mouse Club March -Instrumental- (KH2 Remix)|Mickey Mouse Club March -Instrumental- (KH2 Remix)]]" - The Mickey Mouse Club *"The Wharf" - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (SEGA CD version) Cartoons, shows and video games with elements from or in Chronicles of Illusion ''Steamboat Willie'' *Mickey and Minnie Mouse, who originated in the cartoon, appear in the series. ''Plane Crazy'' *Clarabelle Cow, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''The Plow Boy'' *Horace Horsecollar, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Mickey's Revue'' *Goofy, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''The Wise Little Hen'' *Donald Duck, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Mickey's Rival'' *Mortimer Mouse, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Bone Trouble'' *Butch the Bulldog, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Orphan's Benefit'' *Clara Cluck, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Donald's Cousin Gus'' *Gus Goose, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Saludos Amigos'' *José Carioca, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''The Three Caballeros'' *Panchito Pistoles, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Mickey's Surprise Party'' *Mickey and Minnie Mouse appear in their updated designs from the cartoon. ''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' *Daisy Duck, who originated in the cartoon, appears in the series. ''Private Pluto'' *Chip and Dale, who originated in the cartoon, appear in the series. ''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *The instrumental Kingdom Hearts II remix of the song "Mickey Mouse Club March" can be heard in the series. ''Mickey Mouse Works'' *Minnie's design in the series is based off the show, were she is shirtless with only a skirt, bow, gloves, bloomers and her high heels. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *Minnie's default color scheme (pink high heels and pink skirt and bow with white polka dots) is based off the show. ''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' *The Enchanted Forest, the first level of the game, appears in the series. ''Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse'' *The track "The Wharf" can be heard in the series. Related universes Also see ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'', ''DuckTales'', and ''Goof Troop''. Want to know more about Mickey Mouse? Visit the website below. *The Disney Wiki Category:Universes Category:Mickey Mouse universe